This invention relates generally to articles of apparel and more particularly to novelty belts in the form of a combination belt and toy.
Many commericially available belts include buckles which are both decorative and detachable so as to be arranged to be releasaeably secured to the belt to change the belt's appearance. Children's belts frequently include decorative buckles which are fanciful in design, e.g., contain cartoon characters, likenesses of persons, animals, toys, vehicles, etc. thereon.
While such belts are certainly suitable for their intended function, namely, the support of clothing and in addition may provide aesthetic appeal to children, they offer very little in the way of play value to the child.